Article - Contaminated Fields
'Article - Contaminated Fields '''is a collectible in ''Remothered: Tormented Fathers. It can be found inside Richard Felton's desk in his study. The news article details the events of RossoGallo's closure due to the contamination of its fields and the fallout between the Feltons, the Ashmanns and Albert Elias Wyman'' as a result. Wyman's threatening letter to Richard is written on the back of the paper. Transcript Mr and Mrs Felton’s farm, "RossoGallo" closes: danger of contamination. Wyman and the Feltons indicted for alleged criminal activity against consumers and production employees. ''October 2nd, 1971 – The RossoGallo farm, pride of the Gallos, closed due to suspected contamination.It has been reported that many products have been infected by toxic pollen that could be the cause of severe parasitosis. The owner, Arianna Gallo (top right), her husband, the notary Richard Felton (bottom right), professor and company’s partner – Albert Elias Wyman (large picture) are under investigation. The latter has been allegedly accused by Felton himself of having used the company to carry out pharmaceutical experiments, taking advantage of corporate funds at his will. Indeed, the warning came from the residents at the company's headquarters, the Ashmanns, who managed the building and supervised the harvesters: the sisters of the adjoining convent (photo). Among the reported symptoms: painful ulcers, vomiting, proliferation of parasites and, in some cases, keratosis photosensitivity. Following the heavy allegations, both the Feltons and the Ashmanns received numerous threats from Wyman himself, who has been removed from the Order of Physicians today.Wyman stated he was shocked by the charges and pointed his finger to his former business partner Richard Felton "He personally funded me!". It is worth noticing that Felton himself, like his father, promoted and funded the Phenoxyl project, a drug for which Wyman himself was nominated for the prestigious medicine award in 1957 but that was retired from the market a few years later due to the disastrous side effects. Meanwhile, even at Felton's house, which was used as location for product distribution, the activitie sceases.As a result of the scandal, the Ashmanns and Feltons also broke off any kind of relationship. As a matter of fact, the Ashmanns claimed a substantial refund for the damage they suffered because even their children have been infected and, as a consequence, used as unaware test subjects. The authorities assume that the contamination has developed from the ground water, not only used for the irrigation of nearby plantations, but also as a common source for the Ashmanns and the twelve sisters of the nearby monastery. Wyman's letter "You damn son of a bitch! See what they write about me on the news? You wanted to tarnish me butI I’ll get back at you…Oh surely I will! '' ''Starting with your “daughter”! Do you believe she doesn’t know who her father is?! I’m sure he would be glad to know that she is his daughter! Show you’ve got balls, take your own responsibilities! What am I saying…balls?! You never got balls!!" Gallery Article.png|Front page wyman letter.jpg|Wyman's threatening note Remothered-Win64-Shipping 2019-11-10 08-24-12-91.png|In-game article (back).png Category:Collectibles Category:Tormented Fathers collectibles